


We Have A Sister - Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Big sister, Brotherhood, F/M, Family, Gen, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, secret, sister and brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo has been able to hide a secret his whole life but now it's the time to step out and let the rest of his family know.





	We Have A Sister - Oneshot

Small turtles were growing fast and they had reached the age of 10. All four of them were in bathroom after bathing alone without Splinter’s supervising for the first time. Leonardo stood more further as he was drying himself, hearing his 3 younger brothers chuckling something between them.

“They all look so funny!” Mikey giggled.

“Ugly I would say. Why they look like that?” Raph mumbled to himself keeping his eyes down between them.

“They look exactly like they need to look like.” Don said in a ‘matter of fact’ way as all 3 of them were comparing and studying their penises.

“Hey, Leo! Come here and show us yours!”

Looking at his brothers Leonardo sighed shaking his head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to and how my thingy looks it’s my private thing.”

“Then it must be the ugliest one since you don’t dare to show it.” Mikey started to laugh at Raphael’s comment and smile spread on Don’s lips as well but it faded away when he noticed angry blue eyes tearing up.

“Um, guys...” Now Raph and Mikey also calmed down and instantly started to feel guilty.

“I just don’t want to show it. Respect that.” Leonardo said before sniffing and entering the lair with wet towel around his waist. _‘Nice going, guys._ ’ Was Don’s silent voice behind him.

Sitting in his room Leo sniffed as he hugged himself, knowing there was something wrong about himself but he didn’t dare to talk about it. He was too scared… And so he kept his secret for years.

–

Master Splinter watched his children with proud smile on his face. They had grow up so much, gaining fine shape of muscles more or less, maturing incredibly with their minds as well. He couldn’t been more happier and prouder father. When Splinter left Raphael wanted to know the measurement around his biceps. Showing them to his brothers Don took measurements. Raph had all the reasons to be proud when Don pronounced the size of his biceps.

Don ended up measuring Raph’s legs as well as Mikey’s but Leonardo didn’t want to be part of that. Eyeing Leonardo Raphael stepped closer.

“Say, Leo. Ya been training harder than any of us and yet ya have even smaller muscles than Don or Mikey. What gives?”

“Maybe my body type is just like this. I don’t mind.”

“Oh? But I do mind since there’s something more in this.” Stepping even more closer Raph pressed his face right in front of Leo, starting to sniff the air.

Don and Mikey shared weird asking look with each other while Leonardo stiffened. “Ya smell weird and different than me, Mikey or Don. I meant we all have our own unique scents but yours… It’s almost too sweet for a male to have.”

“Okay, okay, OKAY!” Sudden burst from Leo made Raph take a step back, watching Leo’s head drop down with his shoulders. “T-there’s something what I need to tell you. What I never didn’t dare to tell before… I was scared. Still am since I don’t know how you all will react but...”

Lifting his head up Leonardo made sure he took eye contact with all of his brothers before sighing, trying to relax as much as he could.

“Back then, when we were kids, you three liked to compare the sizes and looks of your private parts. I never didn’t take part of it because… I couldn’t find mine.” Lowering his gaze Leo swallowed once. “I spent nights and nights trying to figure out where mine was hidden until I later started to think that maybe I didn’t have one. That there’s something wrong with me. I was incomplete when I always had tried to aim to be perfect.”

Keeping short pause in order to allow this info sink in his brothers minds, Leonardo continued. “So… What I’m trying to say is… that I...”

“You are a female, right?”

Heads turned on Don’s direction who approached his brother, or better now, a sister with understanding and calm look on his face.

“Leo’s a GIRL!?” Mikey screamed out loud holding his head in shock, Raph just staring a turtle who he always had kept as his big brother. Don placed his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder, seeing unsure spark in Leonardo’s eyes.

“That’s right. But this is something what I have been assuming for years now. You always were a bit different from us, always having this feminine scent on you. Also your voice never got more lower like ours. And your body type isn’t as masculine as ours. Little differences since otherwise you look like a male turtle. Without seeing or recognizing those small signs you easily could pretend to be a male.”

Looking at Mikey’s and Raph’s direction Don smiled. “You fooled those two pretty good, especially Mikey.”

“… So what do I do? I’m not male so what…? How…?” Leonardo asked, feeling completely lost. She always had noticed she’s not like her brothers but she also never hadn’t had a chance to progress or study it how it would be like to be a female.

“Simple, Leonardo, you allow yourself to be exactly that what you have born to be.”

All 4 heads turned on Master Splinter who had re-enter the dojo. Smiling he approached Leonardo, Don moving out of the way. Furry hand landed on green shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“No matter what you’re on the outside, my child, but what you’re on the inside. You may be a female but you also still are our perfect Leonardo. You are, and always will be, part of our family. Nothing hasn’t and won’t change.”

Hearing her father’s words made rock fall off on her chest, smile spreading on her lips. Turning to face Splinter fully Leonardo sealed him in a long gentle hug. “Thank you, Father.”

“Oh wow… I really can’t believe I have been living all my life without knowing we had a girl in the house… But now that I know… IT IS AWESOME!” Laughing Mikey bounced to Leonardo, sealing her in a hug after Splinter released her. Chuckling in a hug Leonardo eyed Raphael who yet hadn’t say a thing.

Seeing the asking and a bit fearful look in Leo’s eyes made Raph sigh, starting his slow progress of approaching her. Hearing steps made Mikey jump out of the way. Raphael halted in front of Leo, eyeing her a moment before smirking.

“I can’t say I wouldn’t be surprised since, damn, I am. Ya little bastard kept this hidden quite well.” Stepping next to her Raph wrapped his arm over her shoulders, smirk turning into a brotherly smile.

“Guys, we have a big sister.”


End file.
